deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
General Zod VS Thanos
Zod vs Thanos is a What-if episode of Death Battle Description Marvel vs. DC! Which intergalactic space tyrant will not get up! Intermission Wiz: Now Dicators have proven a serious problem throughout history but these two Intergalactic tyrants are a lot more powerful Boomstick: These two have an Iron Ambtion and will stop at nothing to conquer Earth Like Zod the imprisoned General of Krypton Wiz: And Thanos Wielder of the Infinty Gauntlet Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle General Zod Wiz: Dru Zod was born on the Planet Krypton to scientist parents despite this he grew to become a soldier in the Military '''Boomstick: Zod rose to the rank of General and became chief of the army and led it along side his right hand women Ursua he eventually attempted to save the city of Kandor from the invasion of Brainiac but failed Wiz: He later found out that scientists Jor-El and Non were talking about the destruction of Krypton and arrested them he later found out this was true and released them coming to respect both men especially Non''' ' '''Boomstick: However Non was eventually caputured by the government and reduced a dumb brute Zod was furious he Non and Ursua attacked the Council and were arrested' Wiz: They were sent into the Phantom Zone by Jor-El who Zod was furious at and vowed revenge However they surivived the Destruction of Krypton and Zod and Ursua had a son who was sent to Earth Boomstick: The Trio escaped multiple times and tried to destroy Earth but were thrashed Everytime by Superman aka Kal-El the Son of Jor Wiz: However Zod and his companions were Freed by the citizens of Kandor and Zod was made General under Kal's uncle Zor-El Boomstick: Wanting to have his revenge on Kal but unable to due to Zor being around Zod was forced to put up with Kal while wanting to destroy him and the Earth Wiz: However soon after Zor was killed by a robot Zod took this as the perfect opportunity to declare war on Earth and led Thousands of men towards the Earth a brutal battle insured and Zod was trapped in the Phantom Zone and has not been released since Boomstick: Zod was in his prime Krypton's most finest military leader and its most elite soldier he has over three decades of fighting skill Wiz: Zod was also skilled with using a Kryptonian blaster and could use it with ease to decimate dozens of foes at once Zod has also stated that he has trained to master his senses and abilities to their maximum potential Boomstick: Zod also has a deadly tactical mind and can come up with strategies that outsmart Superman he has a good knowledge of warfare and fighting skill Wiz: Once he was released from his prison Zod gained new powers under the Sun which boost his capabilities even further these abilities include: Thanos Intermission Death Battle Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Ratman132